Electronic devices typically include enclosures for protecting the internal components of the device. For example, conventional electronic devices may include a housing for containing and protecting the internal components of the electronic device. Devices that include a display or other optical component may include a transparent cover to protect the display from scratches and damage due to impact. It may be beneficial to enhance the hardness, strength, and/or durability of the transparent cover as described within the present disclosure.